


Hooni kind of got a job

by Vincent_Ramone



Category: Suicide Boy - ParkGee (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Mentioned Blowjobs, Prostitution, Rimming, mentioned anal masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:02:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27405472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vincent_Ramone/pseuds/Vincent_Ramone
Summary: This is self indulgent smut I wrote where our money troubled friend gets an offer to not have as much money trouble from a handsome stranger.
Relationships: Lee Hooni/OC male character
Comments: 8
Kudos: 58





	Hooni kind of got a job

Money is getting tight and his debts are piling up even worse. Hooni knows a change has to be made and fast.  
So he went out and started looking around town for any part time work he could find.

He's been at this for a few days and nothing is working out and he's really worried. 'Maybe Craigslist again? But then I could run into someone creepy again... Maybe I could see if I can find a bridge to jump off of' he thought as he walks home.

Only to be stopped by a man calling out to him. He's tall and has blond hair and is actually rather handsome. "Excuse me, could I talk to you for a minute?" he says now standing in his way

Hooni is nervous, people don't just want to talk to him. He's sure this guy wants something. "W-what a-about?" Hooni speaks on edge.

The man looks around to make sure no one is paying attention "I'll pay you 10,000 ₩ if you let me lick your asshole" he says as he shows a wad of cash.

Hooni is struck by shock and embarrassment of being asked such a thing. He was going to refuse outright but when he opened his mouth his stomach growled loudly.

The man's look turned a bit sympathetic "20,000 ₩ and I also buy us lunch and pay for the hotel" he offered

Hooni can't believe he's considering this. But this will pay his bills and rent and even keep him eating for a while. With a sigh he nodded his head "Okay"

The man's smile was so grateful as he lead Hooni to a nearby cafe he honestly felt like he's swindling the guy. Again he's actually attractive and doesn't seem too shady.

Sitting down in front of food Hooni ate slowly. He savoured the filling and flavorful spread the man bought.  
"Tastes good?" The blond asked

Hooni nodded but he can't get over his need to question things. "This is really nice but, I don't get it. You offer all of this just to..." He trailed off a moment going red "And you're not even asking to fuck me. Also you picked me in particular. Why?" He concluded speaking softly his tone rather sad.

"A few reasons. One, I want to do what I want to because it's my fetish. Two, that's why I'm paying as much as I am people get put off by some of my interests. Three I chose you because I think you're cute. Boys like you are my type" the man answered honestly

Hooni blinked and was rather impressed by his honesty. Also this will be the second sexual experience he can put under his belt. The first was a guy his age asked to suck his dick once in a park. He figured fuck it free blowjob.

He gave one back because he was cute enough and had gotten him off so he felt the need to return the favor. He won't do that here exactly but he could probably blow this guy. Maybe it could make him another bit of cash?

It's at this moment Hooni realizes that this could lead down a path he probably shouldn't go down. So he mentally marks this down as a one time thing and only to happen again if he's truly, truly in need of money.

"Thanks" Hooni chose to say then stuffed another bite of food into his mouth.

They walked to a nearby love hotel. Hooni noted it looked a bit more upscale than the ones he's seen on TV or in comics. The interior was also nice to his surprise. 

Once in the room though his nerves came back. Sure he's about to shower but he's also going to be naked in front of this guy he's going to see the bruises, the bandages, everything. He sighs and just gets on with it figuring maybe he can settle for the original 10,000 and call it a day.

The man showered first and came back in just a towel his body fit with a fair bit of muscle and he sat down on the bed patiently. Hooni went and got in the bathroom. He undressed and made sure the water was hot before stepping in.

He washed himself thoroughly all over but really focused on his crotch and ass. The man's going to be putting his face there after all. Hooni is actually glad he's basically hairless down there right now. He hardly ever has the money to afford a razor.

Once clean he turns off the water and grabs a towel and starts drying off. He puts it down after and doesn't bother covering himself. He is going to face this head on and see what happens.

He walks out and the man immediately is looking at him. The blond has a range of emotions cross his face thankfully none are disgust. He pats the bed "Alright cutie hands and knees for me. I wanna taste you" he says.

Hooni goes red and his dick actually twitches. Yes he has played with his ass before. Yes he enjoyed it. So being licked in a place he likes being touched? Hard not to feel some excitement. He moves fluidly onto the bed and takes position.

The man gets behind him and hears an appreciative "Oh fuck"

Firm hands take a soft grip on his cheeks and spread them. His pink opening on display for this man. "I'm going to absolutely love this" he says

Then Hooni felt the man's warm wet tongue slide up from his balls along his crack to lapping over his asshole. It sent this jolting pleasure through him. His body went rigid and his breath hitched then went limp as the licks continued.

His body immediately felt weak as the feeling of what he can best describe as sexually good feeling electricity runs through his ass and zips right to the tip of his dick even though it hasn't been touched.

The man's tongue gladly explored making circles around his ring, going flat to lap over it in strong full licks. Then it went inside and Hooni nearly saw white! He honestly felt he could cum from the first lick and now the tongue is inside him teasing his insides!

The on edge feeling only kept building as the man moans, slurps, and makes out with his ass. Hooni can hear over the sound of his own constant of pitched moans the man's flesh clapping. He's obviously touching himself as he does this.

Judging by how fast his hand is going and the moans vibrating against his flesh the man won't last long. Hooni is so glad because he's pretty sure he could cum just from this at any moment and doesn't want it to end too soon.

The tongue whips around inside and the man shakes his head in a motorboating motion. Sucks on his hole and then bobs his head fucking Hooni with his tongue and pushes as far in as he can. That's when he finally grazed that special organ.

The tap to his prostate was the finisher. His walls clamped down around the invading organ, his vision vanished and he had the hardest orgasm of his life. His cock erupting thick white ropes onto the blankets below him.

Watching Hooni cum from his tongue set the guy off and he came right after. He squeezed himself dry as he kept licking to help Hooni ride out his climax.

With heavy breath he pulled away to see the black haired boy panting his pink hole wet and glistening with his saliva and his face looking so blissed out. The sight is now definitely going to be burned into his memory for life and he wants to do this again for sure.

They cleaned up and the man stuffed cash into an envelope and handed it to Hooni.  
With a wave he said "Later cutie, hope to do this again. I left my email in there too if you wanna make another easy buck"

Hooni later got home and when he looked inside the man had given his email as well as 50,000 ₩ and a note.

It read as follows "Hey thanks for that. It was the best experience I had eating someone's ass and I would love to do it again! Also I will gladly pay more for variety of play too. - Yong Sung-min."

Hooni puts the cash and note away and thinks to himself this could work out. He knows he shouldn't but Sung-min apparently has the money to spare and is a nice enough guy.

He just doesn't want to lose his virginity by paid sex. So then his mind went to thinking who would he be okay with fucking him for real. He grabbed his phone and seen he actually had enough minutes to make a quick call.

It rang for a moment and then his friend picked up

"Hooni?"

"Hey Soorim... Would you like to come over?..."


End file.
